


We’re Never Really Alone

by hnzshmd101



Category: overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnzshmd101/pseuds/hnzshmd101
Summary: Hoooooo boy. Okay. This is the first time I’ve ever published any of my writing, but I hope it’s good? Even though it’s short? I dunno. If you’re here from my instagram, leave a comment on my post about what you thought of it.And just on a side note, if you ever feel like you’ve got no one turn to, take a piece of Zenyatta’s advice. There’s always someone out there.





	We’re Never Really Alone

Genji did not mind the rain. It was somewhat comforting to feel it fall on what was left of his skin. He sat in the yard of the temple with his eyes closed, listening to the light rain fall around him. He could not ignore the sound of droplets hitting the metal that made up his body. It only reminded him more of what troubled him.  
He felt so... alone. Helplessly alone. Not completely accepted by man nor machine, how could he accept himself? A small frown formed on his face as his tried to clear his mind and meditate, but the gentle tapping of water on his metal limbs tethered him to reality.  
He heard the low tone that indicated that his Omnic monk mentor was near, but he did not react. His dark angled eyes remained shut.  
“Genji,” Zenyatta hummed, “You should not sit out in the rain. You will catch a cold.” Genji finally opened his eyes, but he did not move. “My apologies, master,” the young man replied shortly.  
Zenyatta lowered himself closer to the ground and faced his student. He seemed troubled. “Is something the matter, Genji?” he asked in his metallic voice. Genji sighed. In all honesty, he had been hoping his master would not ask him that, since he felt obligated to be open and honest with him.  
“I feel so alone, master,” he admitted. “No matter how hard I try, I simply... cannot accept myself in this form. I still feel like some sort of monster. I am not completely human anymore, but I am not a machine either. Neither man nor Omnic accepts me. I am... truly alone in the world.”  
Zenyatta felt concern for his student. He placed his hand on Genji’s shoulder, his human one, and stated, “There are 7 billion people on this planet, Genji. One is never truly alone. Though you may feel now that you are not accepted, and therefore you cannot accept yourself, you will soon see that people do accept you. I accept you, my student.”  
Genji smiled a bit, a small spark of hope flaring inside of him. If an Omnic could accept him for what he was, perhaps he could indeed learn to. “Thank you, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooo boy. Okay. This is the first time I’ve ever published any of my writing, but I hope it’s good? Even though it’s short? I dunno. If you’re here from my instagram, leave a comment on my post about what you thought of it. 
> 
> And just on a side note, if you ever feel like you’ve got no one turn to, take a piece of Zenyatta’s advice. There’s always someone out there.


End file.
